


Uncontrollable

by ButterfliesAndHurricanes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angry Draco Malfoy, F/M, Hand Jobs, Mythical Beings & Creatures, POV Draco Malfoy, POV Hermione Granger, Porn With Plot, Possessive Draco Malfoy, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Veela Draco Malfoy, Veela Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29251464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterfliesAndHurricanes/pseuds/ButterfliesAndHurricanes
Summary: Draco Malfoy wakes up early on the first day back after Christmas.  He goes on to have the most life altering 24 hours.  He doesn't know what's happening to him, but somehow Granger is involved.Hermione Granger can't even turn her back on the boy who has bullied her relentlessly for the duration of the time they have known one another.  She also can't resist a mystery when its presented to her."Granger.  What's happening to me?"He still hasn't moved."I don't know Malfoy.  How do you feel now?  Do you know what happened in the hall?  Was that you?"She stops herself asking more by biting her bottom lip."I feel better now than I have since breakfast.  I've an idea what happened in the hall.  Yes, I believe the glasses incident was me."He sounds calm but resigned.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 34
Kudos: 291





	Uncontrollable

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fan fic I've ever completed/posted.  
> Based just after Christmas in 5th year. I have aged them both up to 16 which is the legal age for consent in the UK. Its all canon compliant until I get my paws on the story! This is a Veela fic, I have gone slightly rouge with that concept too!  
> I pretty much wrote this paragraph at a time on my phone as I'm on my own with two under three's! 
> 
> This ended up going in a completely different direction than I envisioned and it also turned out twice as long!
> 
> I could not have completed/posted this without my Beta/one of my favourite people @Elpiniki who spotted and fixed MANY MANY mistakes. She was also as always, an amazing sounding board and offered great suggestions. You can thank her for the highlight of the sex scene! That being said any mistakes are all mine!
> 
> All characters from the Harry Potter universe belong to JK Rowling.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! Please let me know what you think!

The first thing Draco Malfoy knows is it's too early to be awake. The second, is that the dull ache in his mouth, is almost certainly the cause of his abnormally early waking.  
_Also, what in Salazar’s name is that smell?_  
Burying his head in the pillow he takes some breaths through his mouth, in order to clear the smell, which can only be described as stale body odour.  
Giving up on sleep he pulls his duvet off, swings his legs out of the bed and goes to take a shower. Not caring one bit about waking any of his room-mates.

In front of the mirror he rubs his dry tired eyes and he is shocked into a state of complete consciousness. _What the fuck?_  
His body, previously a sinewy adolescent form, has transformed. With defined muscles and bulk where there wasn't before. His entire body is reminiscent of Hercules in that odd statue he saw of Hercules and Cacus when he was on holiday visiting Blaise, last summer in Florence.

 _Am I taller?_ Definitely a few more inches than he was when he went to bed, causing him to have to stoop down to get in the shower. He takes his boxer shorts off. _Now that is definitely bigger!_ Smirking, he starts showering, running his hands over his transformed body. 

Feeling well, apart from the ache in his mouth, he decides to perform a few diagnostic spells. Nothing comes up, no spells or potions have been used on him. He dresses, not before having to cast several spells to adjust his clothing. He heads towards the great hall to quench his suddenly ravenous hunger, as his stomach begins growling.

******

Hermione is startled awake. The feeling of falling was all too real, she's still gripping the sheet. It's dark and silent apart from the steady breaths of her dorm mates.  
She turns over, flinging her head back onto the pillow and shutting her eyes, determined to try and get some more sleep.  
But sleep has flitted off, gone the second she was startled awake.  
Sighing she gets up and pads softly to the bathroom casting a whispered _Muffliato '_ whilst she gets organised. She brushes her teeth and washes her face and once dressed slips quietly out, heading down to breakfast. It's so early I'll be able to get some extra reading done for some DA prep she thinks positively.

She tightens her hold on her book bag as she enters the Great Hall, she expected it to be empty at this time of the morning. She is surprised to see a platinum head of hair. _Malfoy_.  
She marches to her usual place on the Gryffindor table and starts to load her plate. Pouring herself a cup of tea she feels a set of eyes on her. Looking up she meets the steely grey eyes of none other than Draco Malfoy.  
She raises her brows a clear question to his relentless stare. But all she receives in return is a wide eyed look of confusion.

Whilst she's looking, it's her turn to be confused. W _hen did Malfoy get so - large?_ She takes in his shoulders and his seemingly taller stature. _I mean I know boys have growth spurts but this - this is different._ She realises with a start she's been staring at Malfoy for an inordinate amount of time and quickly looks back to her plate, only to realise he is still staring. She peeks up through her lashes and he seems to startle himself; he scrambles off the bench backwards almost falling, with one hand clasped tightly over his mouth.

She is totally perplexed by his behaviour and watches as he leaves the hall in a hurry, plate still half full, vanishing as he goes through the doorway. She starts to worry he somehow knows something about Dumbledore’s Army. Why else would he be staring and acting so weird?

Umbridge and her inquisitorial squad were absolutely infuriating. She scowls at the exit Malfoy has left through. She will need to be extremely careful, clearly Malfoy, who is of course leader of that vile woman's squad, knew, or suspected something.

******

Draco gasps for breath, his hands clasped over his mouth, the ache had grown into a stabbing agony. But that isn't the main thing that was bothering him. _What in Merlin's name was that with Granger?_  
It's hard to recollect exactly what happened only that he could smell her and then it felt like he was in a trance.

He wanted to go over and touch her, the urge overpowering. The pain in his jaw seemed to wake him up. Thankfully he managed to leave before he did anything he would regret.

"She's just a filthy - " an uncomfortable feeling settles over him as he finds he can't complete the sentence.  
He doesn't know what was wrong with him. Someone must have done something to him. He considers going to see Madame Pomfrey, but does not feasibly know what she can do for an increase in size and a sudden change in the way he views classmates. Well. One classmate.

He hurries to the library, having an hour before his first class. Maybe he can find something there that could explain things. Arriving just as the library doors click open. He rushes in avoiding meeting anyone and immediately starts grabbing books on all sorts of topics, he settles down and starts browsing a book on bodily transfiguration.

Barely a page in and he is suddenly hit with that smell again. _Granger._

*******

After her rather odd encounter at breakfast, Hermione decides she will make a start on her Herbology assignment. It isn't due until the end of term, as it’s a term long project, but it is best to make a start!

She is mentally cataloguing all the useful books she will need, when a gasp that sounds like someone in pain startles her. She whips round and sees Malfoy on all fours with one hand enveloped round his mouth.

"Malfoy? Ar - are you ok?" She asks hesitantly, never thinking that would be a sentence she would utter in her life.

His head shots up at an almost inhuman speed, gone are the storm grey eyes, his eyes are a supernatural gold with a perfectly round black pupil much like a bird of prey.

She watches mesmerized, as he gets up from the ground, his movements so fluid it looks completely effortless.  
He starts walking towards her, with the smooth precise movements of a cat stalking its prey. When he is a few steps away she suddenly wakes up to the threat she is potentially facing.   
Something is wrong with Malfoy. She quickly scrambles in her pocket for her wand, feeling the comforting wood and thrusts it forward stopping him in his tracks. His eyes focus down on her wand. Nostrils flaring and his mouth is slightly ajar. 

“Don't move Malfoy.” Hermione stares once again into the Aurelian pools of his eyes, fixed on her in a most inhuman way.

“Granger.” Draco grinds out. “I don't know what's wrong with me. I’m struggling to - to stay in control. You. Smell. So. Good.” He punctuates each word with a long inhale through his nose. 

“What? Malfoy have you been hexed or - are you high?” Hermione trails off as she notices he is beginning to tremble slightly. 

“I think you should probably go to Madame Pomfrey, I can - I can go with you if you need or want or?” She says with great uncertainty.

Hermione normally had no qualms with making a suggestion in a fraught or difficult situation, but she finds herself stammering over her words and suddenly feeling very unsure.   
She has never seen Malfoy like this and has no idea why she smells appealing, although she finds herself mildly embarrassed and is horrified to feel a slight blush colour her cheeks.

“No! I just need to find out what's going on with me. I've looked out some books. Do - do you know what it could be - ” His voice, more gravelly in tone than she has ever heard it, is still coloured by the same aristocratic lilt it's always held. 

He looks up from her wand into her eyes and she finds herself unable to look away. She inadvertently begins to lower her wand and turns right to look at his table, laden with books. Her hair flicks slightly behind her shoulder.   
Suddenly his eyes flicker and his pupils widen. Before she even realises what is going on, Malfoy rushes towards her, pinning her against the book shelf directly behind her. The impact she is expecting is cushioned by Malfoys arms. Later she would wonder why she didn't scream or cry out and wonder how different things could have been.

“Not. Going. To. Hurt. You.” His voice muffled but forced. Malfoy’s head is buried in the hollow of her neck and one of his hands moves to lightly hold her hair, fixing her head in place. 

Hermione is frozen, in fear or shock she isn't sure. Malfoy’s solid form completely covers her. He slowly starts to run his face up her neck and takes a shaky inhale. 

“Malfoy?” Hermione manages to squeak. She hates how small and scared her voice sounds.

Immediately he flings himself off her, holding his mouth again and blinking repetitively. The animal eyes clearing to make way for the slate grey she is accustomed too.  
Hermione draws in a shaky breath and releases her grip on the book shelf that she hadn't even been aware she was holding. She knows she should run or draw her wand but she just watches and waits, unsure what is going to happen next. 

**********

Draco feels like he is losing his mind. It was like he wasn't in control of his own body, actions, or thoughts. He stares across to Granger who looks pale and scared.   
She hasn't run or screamed and she really should have. She should have hexed him when she had the chance, but she had lowered her wand to help him. Suddenly her scent had hit him and it was like he completely lost control. He had to be near her, had to smell her, touch her.   
_What is wrong with me? I hate her? Don't I?_  
He locks eyes with her and notices for the first time her eyes are brown, like chocolate. _I love chocolate._  
_What?_ Where in Merlin's name is this coming from? He shakes his head and rubs his eyes to try and clear his head. The ache in his mouth is beginning to subside.

He has this urge to be near her. Something he couldn't help but act upon. Unbearable. Uncontrollable. But the fear in her voice had somehow woken him up. Why hadn't she run or called for help?  
He doesn't know what to say to her, having never once had a civil conversation before.

He walks towards the table where his books are, and sits down.  
He has to force his limbs to cooperate, but they do. He tries to start reading but his hands begin to tremble. He looks at them angrily like he can scare them into cooperation but that only seems to make it worse. Looking up sharply, he stares in shock as Granger walks over silently and sits beside him on the narrow table.

"So I think we should start by writing down all your symptoms, when they started, what makes them worse or better and what you may have been exposed to recently that could have caused this." 

She pulls her quill and a scroll out of her bag and begins to make columns for each point.  
"Then we can cross reference them in order to whittle down the possible causes." 

She stops writing, looking expectantly at him.  
"So?" She picks up her quill, poised, ready to write.

Draco doesn't know what to think, he is meant to despise her. He has always been awful to her. Yet, here she is helping him when he has done nothing to deserve it. She owes him nothing.

Father and Mother had encouraged him to think of muggleborns as scum, stealers of magic. Suddenly his eyes have been somehow forcibly opened to the truth.  
Granger beats him in all but one class. He has no doubt she has kept her idiotic friends alive over the years and she really is rather pretty. She isn’t scum, and she certainly isn’t a stealer of magic.  
Now, he is looking at her properly for the first time in years. Her eyes are wide and compliment her face, her lips look soft and he really wants to touch her skin.

"Malfoy!" Granger moves her head backward looking alarmed, but also like she is slightly blushing.

He hadn't realised he was leaning towards her. _What is wrong with me!_  
He cradles his head in his hands and starts to pull his hair to try and refocus his brain.

He wanted to ask why she was still here, why she was helping him, why she wasn’t leaving. But he knows he will say something wrong and for some reason he really doesn't want her to leave.

He begins to talk, awkwardly at first. As he goes on, since she doesn't comment or appear to judge, he begins to talk more freely. Once they are finished the list it's time for lessons.  
He isn't in class with her until the afternoon. Something inside him feels wretched at that thought. 

He begins picking at his fingernails, a habit his father had beaten out of him years ago. He doesn't know what to say to her now they have finished the list. Draco Malfoy is not one for 'thank yous' but he feels a surge of gratitude that she has stayed.

"So we obviously need to do more work on this. I have an hour this evening. That is; if you want. I mean, I don't think you need my help necessarily, but I can make some time if you want help?" Granger eventually finishes.

"That would be - good. I do need help with this. I just hope I don't keep throwing myself at girls all day." He says with a smirk to try and lighten the mood, put some distance between the situation and its potential seriousness, but notices something flash across Granger's face. 

"Yes, well. Obviously you may need to actually go to Madame Pomfrey if that turns out to be the case. Anyway, I have to go, I don't want to be late. I'll be here from 6.30pm. I can spare one hour. I'll be near the back by the window. There is a desk there, away from the hubbub of the main tables."   
With that, she gets up and quickly waves her wand, directing all the scrolls and quills into her bag and walks off, without a backwards glance.

 _Have I annoyed her? Merlin only knows._ He gets up and flicks his wand and starts to deposit the books where he got them. Walking slowly from the Library he feels an uncomfortable feeling creep into his chest. Whatever this was, he is starting to accept it may irrevocably change things.

*****

  
Hermione has no idea why she is annoyed. It's definitely not like she wants Malfoy to only have that reaction to her. Does she? 

What a completely bizarre set of circumstances this was anyway. She'd had her first civil interaction with Malfoy and he, for some reason, liked how she smelled. He had pinned her against a bookshelf and she'd let him. She hadn't fought back or shouted for help and then to top it all off she'd then sat down and helped him research. Ron would have called her bloody mental.

Continuing to think of the Malfoy situation as she hurries into Charms she is momentarily distracted when she spots the boys and heads over, fending off questions about where she's been and launching into a hurried discussion about the next Dumbledore's Army meeting. Not thinking twice about why she hasn't told anyone what has happened.

She keeps turning the situation over in her head. The more she thinks about it the more of a conundrum it seems. She is very keen to get back to the library and research what the potential causes of Malfoys massive changes in appearance and seemingly personality, could be caused by. She wonders how things are going for him and if he'd had to go to Madame Pomfrey.

*********

It was awful. The uncomfortable feeling he'd felt in the library only seemed to intensify until he felt like scratching his skin off.   
His mood was no better. Everyone wanted to talk to him, asking him how he had grown so much, seemingly overnight. Pansy was hanging off him, and unusually he wanted nothing to do with her.   
He wanted to, well he didn't really know, it was so frustrating this feeling of massive discontent.   
As the day progressed, his anger and frustration built until most people were now actively avoiding him.  
He walked into the Great Hall with Crabbe and Goyle flanking him. He knows she's there immediately. He can smell her over everyone and everything. He scans the Gryffindor table and spots her. Sat between Potter and Weaselby. He realises he's been standing looking at her for an usual amount of time, when Goyle clears his throat.  
"Malfoy? We going to sit down? I'm starving. What cha looking at anyway?"

"Someone on the Gryffindork table, eh, Malfoy? We going to get some detentions dished out tonight when we're patrolling with the squad!" Crabbe pipes up.

He forces himself to move in the opposite direction and notices that he feels a bit more normal. He sits down so he can see the Gryffindor table and proceeds to fill his plate. His stomach rumbles so loudly he's sure anyone close can hear it. Tucking in, he eats more than double the usual amount of food. Never taking his eyes off the Gryffindor table.   
He suddenly feels a white hot spear of rage as Weasley puts his arm over Granger. Every glass on the Slytherin table explodes. 

*********

Hermione jumps and Ron's arm falls from her shoulder. She had just agreed to partner up with Ron for the upcoming Transfiguration project, he undoubtedly thinks this will mean an easy project for him.

She turns round and there is pandemonium on the Slytherin table. Everyone's standing up and looking round, angrily seeking a culprit. Snape sweeps over, along with a few other professors. She scans the rabble of Slytherins and sees him.  
His eyes are fixed on her, eyes that are the same golden hue they were in the Library, unnaturally fixed upon her. His hands are balled into fists.   
His eyes lock her in place and she knows he's not in control right now.

She moves towards him and passes him quickly, ignoring the questions thrown at her back by the boys. She heads to the exit and she somehow knows he's following.   
She can hear his footsteps now on the stone floor as she walks down the corridor. Finally finding what she is looking for, she enters the empty classroom and turns around to see him walking right up to her, his eyes looking bronze in the low light of the classroom, his gaze razor focused on her face.   
She lets him approach instinctively knowing he won't hurt her. She hasn't thought any further ahead than this point and wonders what he will do. 

Malfoy stands before her, his exacerbated breath the only noise in the room. Finally, he rests his head easily on top of hers and after a minute his breathing slows.

"Granger. What's happening to me?"   
He still hasn't moved.

"I don't know Malfoy. How do you feel now? Do you know what happened in the hall? Was that you?"  
She stops herself asking more by biting her bottom lip.

"I feel better now than I have since breakfast. I've an idea what happened in the hall. Yes, I believe the glasses incident was me."   
He sounds calm but resigned.

"Unfortunately for you, you appear to be the focus of this particular affliction."   
He turns his head and steps away. "I'm surprised I wasn't hexed on sight by scar head and the Weasel." He continues, the familiar Malfoy sneer firmly back in place.

"I haven't told them. Don't call them that! Or I'll be the one to hex you."  
She finishes with a haughty tone.

His head whips back towards her.  
"You haven't told them? Why?" He asks, incredulous.

"Well. I'm not very sure actually. I suppose, it's not my secret to tell. Also Harry really isn't your biggest fan what with your Father showing up for He Who Shall Not Be Named resurrection." She adds pointedly.

Malfoy gives her his best sneer. "We're done here." He turns sharply, leaving the room without looking back.

**********

_How dare she bring up his father?! Regardless of whether it was true or not._

He had known what Potter was saying was true about the Dark Lord, when his mother had written the day afterwards, saying after speaking to Blaise's Mother, he had been invited to spend the summer in Italy at Blaise’s mothers villa.   
His Mother loved having him home for summer. She would never have sent him away one day into the holidays.

Crabbe and Goyle claimed they had seen the Dark Lord, and their fathers had told them all about the night at the graveyard. The only contact he'd had from his father was two days before the holidays ended, saying his mother would meet him the next day in Diagon Alley, and to make sure he integrated himself into Professor Umbridge’s good books.

He'd gone home for Christmas but had only seen his father a handful of times. His Mother hadn't been herself at all, then he'd been sent back five days early, which Snape had accommodated. The knowledge that his father was in the Dark Lords inner circle did not fill him with the same pride it had before. Cedric Diggory did not deserve to die. The only person he had dared mention that sentiment to was Blaise, who had quietly agreed.

He walked to his next class, settling back into his black and short tempered mood. He was already regretting mentioning those two idiot friends of hers. He could still be there now not feeling like shit if he had just kept his mouth shut. The sooner he figured out what was wrong with him the better. 

The next class was torture. He didn't even know what Binns was droning on about. He couldn't wait until Defense against the Dark Arts and that was saying something since it was bone crushingly dull.   
It wasn't that he minded having to to be nice to Umbridge, but he definitely didn't like her.   
He walked in and immediately felt better; he didn't even have to look to know she was there; he breathed in and felt himself relax. She turns round and briefly makes eye contact, the corner of her mouth quirks up, feeling his body relax, the discomfort bordering on pain starts to disappear. 

The lesson is predictably dull, he leaves and heads down to the dungeons, already feeling the deep unease spreading over his body. He doesn't even realise he's being spoken to until he gets to the entrance of the dorm room. 

“Malfoy? So what time are we heading out to patrol?” Goyle asks. By his tone it's not the first time he asked that question.

“I’m not going tonight.” He snaps. He can't think of anything worse, feeling the way he does. 

He drags himself up to his room and strips off his clothes to try and alleviate the itching on his skin and lays down.   
The smells are thankfully not as strong with the room empty. His head however is starting to pound and he is ravenous again, his stomach feels like it's eating itself.  
Finally, it’s almost dinner and he almost sprints to the Great Hall. Immediately he knows she isn't there. He tries to eat but struggles to keep his hands steady.   
He starts to feel sick and can feel himself becoming clammy. Maybe he should just go to Madame Pomfrey. Something is clearly wrong with him. He must have not cast enough diagnostic spells or he didn't know the right one to cast. He is just away to drag himself upright when she enters. Finally, her heavenly aroma allows him to eat.

*********

Malfoy looks like shit. He looks unwell. She feels a sense of panic as she looks at him but sees he begins to eat and as time passes he begins to look a little better. _Could it be related to me?_ He seems to feel better when he's around her. If it’s a spell, it's one she's never heard of. She thinks through it all in her head, blocking out the idle chatter around her.   
Physical transformation, attachment to a single person, heightened senses, tawny eyes when he's not in control. He has to be transforming or has transformed into some sort of magical creature? Suddenly she drops her fork. _Of course!_ Why didn't she think of this before! She grabs her bag, tells everyone she's going to the library, doesn't even look back to see if anyone's responded, and walks as quickly as she can out of the hall.

*********

Malfoy looks up from his plate to see Granger walking at breakneck speed out of the Great Hall. She looks upset? Concerned? Suddenly he feels a protective instinct stronger than he's ever felt. _Who the fuck has upset her._   
He glares daggers over at the Gryffindor table, not seeing anyone watching her leave.   
He jumps up and follows her, eating up the distance with his much larger strides.

"Granger!" He shouts once he's closer.

She spins round and hurriedly says. “We need to get to the library now! I think I know what's going on with you!”   
She grimaces slightly at that and he gently grabs her elbow. 

“What's wrong? Has something happened to you?" He asks insistently.

Her eyebrows knit together in confusion and he feels less like he wants to punch someone, as she doesn't seem upset.

"I'm fine." She says carefully.

"But we need to go to the library. Now." She orders.

She takes off again and he follows, wallowing in the content feeling that accompanies being in close proximity to her.

She seems to know exactly where to go, stopping in the magical creatures section, she begins to pile books onto the table behind her.

 _Magical beasts? But how?_ He's not been exposed to any magical beasts! The determined way she picks up the books and marches towards the back of the library snaps him out of his musings, and he follows her as she winds her way through the stacks.

He watches numbly as she flicks through the books starting to feel a sense of foreboding as he begins to piece things together. 

She stops suddenly. Begins to read. It feels like an eternity until she speaks.

"Male Veela although incredibly rare do exist, they are often found as half breeds due to the nature of the magic, and it's often volatile nature. Male Veelas can also, in rare circumstances, be produced when both sets of parents carry the Veela gene and have the gene in the same generation of ancestor, thus creating a magical paradox in which a male Veela can emerge at any time during puberty. This has only been recorded several times in the last 500 years. Commonly exhibited signs include: Sudden increase in body mass, heightened senses (predominantly smell), once emotionally heightened golden/bronze eyes have been known to replace common eye colour and - "

She stops speaking. Her cheeks colour and she purses her lips and then begins to sink her teeth into her bottom lip. He is momentarily very distracted by this, until he remembers she stopped mid-sentence.

"Go on.”  
He motions to the book to encourage her.

"And they will be drawn irrevocably to their mate. Who they will be able to smell over all others and whom they will want to - claim." She eventually manages to finish.

There is a moment of complete silence, which he breaks by standing up and walking off. The sense of anger and disbelief he feels, causes him to want to run away. He hears her calling his name and he wants to go back. He shakes his head furiously; that's just the Veela isn't it!

So much for pure bloodlines! What utter shite his parents have peddled to him all these years. He's suddenly livid.  
He wants out of this castle, the air is stifling and he feels too warm. He marches out towards the forest, past that great oaf’s cabin. He skirts the edge of the forest and walks towards the lake. He doesn't know how long he walks but eventually the intolerable feelings turn to pain as his head starts to ache.  
_Will I feel like this forever, whenever I'm not around her?_

He has tried to deny to himself what she's told him, but he can't. He was already partially there before she read from that bloody book. 

Totally wiped out physically and mentally he starts trudging back to the common room. He needs to lie down, try and sleep. He can figure out how to deal with this tomorrow. He's almost back to the common room when he smells her.

He rounds the corner and he hears raised voices. He starts to run, pulled towards her by a force stronger than himself.  
She's standing with her back against the stone railing on the landing between the ground floor and the dungeons. Crabbe and Goyle, are standing two metres away, both holding their wands.

*********

Hermione is annoyed, these too idiots are holding her up. She was beyond stupid to think she could glean any sort of assistance from these twats. Now they think they can lord their stupid squad status over her. But it's imperative she gets to Malfoy after what she's discovered, further research into his brand of Veela, has revealed some rather disturbing information. 

She had to reread the information four times to ensure what she was reading was correct. Not only will Malfoy die if he doesn't bond with her in a year; If they don't bond in the next twenty four hours, due to him having found her, then he may lose control of his mind to the Veela, which until a bond is completed is almost like a separate entity, focused on its mate and completing the bond.  
She doesn't yet know what the mating entails but it's certainly not something she wants. 

It would be dishonest of her to say that Malfoy isn't attractive. Of course he is. But he is also a pompous idiot. Well he's not an idiot, he's second only to her in all but one class, annoyingly. 

Does she have a choice? She would like to eliminate all other avenues first, but it doesn't look promising. Thinking of Malfoy, she actually feels a surge of pity for him. She may not necessarily like him, but Malfoy hates her, or should she say her blood status. This must be an incredibly difficult thing for him to comprehend. He also seems to be suffering physically due to this.   
He obviously doesn't have anyone he feels like he can confide in either, as none of his friends have been present to help. She clears her thoughts and tunes back into the drivel being spouted by Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
She's about to draw her wand and disarm these halfwits when she hears hurried steps come round the corner.

It's Malfoy, his eyes, they almost seem to flicker, tinged with some red within the normal Amber she's become almost accustomed to seeing.

Crabbe and Goyle turn and stare open mouthed at their friend. Malfoy moves towards them at an inhuman speed. They both panic, flustering and unsure. Goyle slashes his wand it misfires.  
Hermione feels the spell slam into her shoulder, spinning her round. Unbalanced she feels the stone bannister against her shoulder as she's propelled backwards, the last thing she sees is the look of pure horror on Malfoy's face.  
Then she's falling. Her hands clasp air, instinctively seeking purchase.

*********

He feels the horror unfurling within his body. He doesn't even think, couldn't even tell you what spell he uses, just points and sends his magic barrelling towards her. His magic feels different. More instinctual than before.  
The golden jet released by his wand envelopes her just as she hits the floor.

********

She expects more pain. Confused, she tests each limb, all working and pain free. Opening her eyes, she takes one, two, three breathes. She hears two thumping noises, like the noise she used to hear at her Grandmother's every summer when she beat the rugs on the line outside.

As she begins to sit up, Malfoy is sprinting towards her. Eyes wide, face tense. He throws himself to the ground beside her and takes her face in his hands. Very gently he runs his hands over the rest of her, as if feeling for injuries, or checking for pain. She takes in his eyes and sees something glinting in his mouth.

"Malfoy! When exactly did the draw to me start?" She knows what she's seen in his mouth and she knows they are running out of time. He doesn't seem to be able to answer, the Veela fully in control. He gently picks her up and starts carrying her up the stairs.

"Wait, wait, wait." She orders.

He stops, looks expectedly at her. She is completely thrown from her train of thought as he looks at her with complete adoration. She reaches up to touch his cheek and he leans into it.

"What is going on here?" Comes the familiar drawl of the Slytherin head of house.

Malfoy whips round, gripping her tighter, as Hermione takes in the scene at the top of the staircase. Crabbe and Goyle are unconscious against the wall, Malfoy has golden eyes and she is currently in the arms of someone she would have considered an enemy twelve hours ago.

"Miss Granger. Can you enlighten me in twenty words or less, as to what is going on here.” Snape looks expectedly at her, eyebrows raised.

Hermione launches into an explanation that definitely exceeds twenty words.  
By the end, she sees what must be shock on Professor Snape's face. He eyes Malfoy who is still holding her, the Veela resolute it would seem, in his determination to keep a hold of her. 

Snape seems to contemplate for a second; Then sighs deeply.  
"I will deal with Misters Crabbe and Goyle, however the issue with Mr Malfoy is - difficult. As you've outlined there are some onerous decisions to be made. May I suggest using the time left - wisely. I believe you are familiar with Room of Requirement Miss Granger. I suggest you utilise this. I will inform Professor McGonagall of your absence." 

"Professor? Do you know if there are any other books that may reference other ways of Malfoy not dying, and in the short term not losing control of his mind, apart from - mating?" She manages to finish, feeling her cheeks flush.

Professor Snape looks at her almost sadly, before quickly resetting to his almost bored expression.

"No Miss Granger, there is a limited amount of information on this particular breed of Veela and I have read all there is on the topic. There is no other way." He finishes with a note of finality.

Professor Snape turns, flicks his wand and mutters something about pure bloods and proceeds to float Crabbe and Goyle along the corridor.

Before he turns the corner, he turns his head to the side slightly.  
"Inform me of the decision made and I will endeavour to make things as easy as possible."

Hermione is shocked by Snape's display of compassion and wonders if it is her or Malfoy he is caring for. Taking a deep breath, she touches Malfoys cheek and looks into his flaxen eyes.  
"I need to speak to you. To Malfoy. Can I please do that? It's very important".

He tilts his head to the side. Seeming to contemplate her words, then begins to blink slowly. Steel Grey melts into view and she can see the shock on Malfoy's face as he takes in her position in his arms. 

***********

"You're OK?"   
He asks in disbelief.

"Yes. Totally fine. The Veela didn't seem to think so. Hence why I'm - well here."   
She says gesturing to his arms. He can't even begin to describe how nice it feels to have her in his arms. It's beyond contentment, it's sinking into a hot bath after a hard training session. He doesn't ever want to put her down.  
  
"You don't remember anything from the last ten minutes?" She asks, looking pensive.

“No the last thing I remember is you falling.”  
He struggles to talk about it without a deep rage and even deeper sorrow overtaking his voice. 

Still standing in the hall they hear voices.

“You better put me down.”   
She says quietly. 

“We need to go somewhere to talk.”   
He looks at her in trepidation, knowing from her tone it's not good news. 

“Lead the way Granger.”  
He says as he gently places her on the ground, feeling the loss immediately. He watches as she glances back periodically almost reassuringly. He starts to feel like he's become one of Grangers causes. Who could forget that nonsense with the house elves. _I guess I’m no better than a house elf now._

Eventually they round a corner, Granger appears to be leading them down a corridor that's a dead end. He looks at her questionably when she begins to walk back and forth in front of the wall. A door shimmers in to view and she turns and gives him a half smile as she walks through. _Well, well, well, Granger, aren’t you full of surprises._

He follows her in and is greeted by a cosy room with one wall adorned with books, two large comfortable looking sofas and a large desk with chairs. 

He watches her in silence as she immediately goes over to the bookshelf and begins picking up various books and placing them on the desk. Apprehension building. He keeps catching himself feeling a total sense of disbelief at the situation he's in.   
If someone had told him twenty four hours ago the position he would be in now, he would have laughed in their face. His whole world has been turned upside down and the only thing that makes any sort of sense is the witch across the room from him.  
  
He walks over towards the desk, reaches out and stops her hand mid way into grabbing another book. Her eyes are wide and unsure he doesn't like seeing her look that way.  
He smiles.  
"Granger I think you better tell me whatever you need to tell me now." He says soberly.

She takes a shuddering breath and sinks into the chair at the desk.  
"So once you - left. I decided to do some more reading. In another book which was a series of memoirs from wizards who had been in the same situation as you, it outlined the process and the differences in the - end results."

She starts to wring her hands together and looks anxious. He sits in the nearest chair and motions for her to go on.

"So obviously I'm assuming you didn't have any sort of draw to me before this morning?" She asks seriously.

"Well - no not like this. I couldn't smell you like I do now." He rushes out.

He feels awkward as he really hadn't paid her much heed, apart from being angry at her for beating him in all but one class, and her constantly being with those two fame hungry idiots. But he supposed he had noticed her.   
Now that he thought about it, he had definitely noticed her in third year after she whacked him in the face. He had noticed when she came into the Great Hall in that blue dress last year. Pansy had noticed that too and ended up being sulky with him for half the evening. That blue dress - well she’d definitely starred in some of his fantasies, while he got himself off in the shower, for a few weeks.  
He is snapped from his memories when she starts talking again.

"I assumed that. You see the thing is - well yo - you."  
She takes a deep breath in. Seems to steel herself. 

Looking at her clasped hands she glances up at him and begins to speak.

"From the moment a male Veela encounters their mate, they have twenty four hours to complete the bond, or the wizard will lose control of his mind, sometimes permanently, to the baser consciousness of the Veela. There are a few theories as to why this is the case. The most prevalent theory is that it's done in order for the bond to be completed by the Veela, as an unbonded Male Veela cannot survive over one year after the Veela emerges."  
She finishes talking and looks up nervously though her lashes.

He feels like he has been dipped in ice water. This situation is too much. He has to bond with Granger, or he’ll lose control, potentially permanently. He remembers with a shudder what it was like to have that missing time after sending that spell towards Granger's falling body. It hits him suddenly that he could actually die a year from now, if Granger doesn't bond with him.   
Granger, who he has bullied and been awful to for the duration of the time he has known her, is now the only thing standing between him and losing control of his entire existence. He swallows nervously and looks at her. 

“So I don't think we have many other options other than to complete the bond tonight. I need to do more reading on what the bond entails and how to complete it but I am sure regardless of our past, you would rather not die or lose control of your mind.”  
Granger says this like she’s discussing a class project. The shock he feels is palpable. 

“Granger. Why - why would you do this, I mean I’m obviously not keen on dying or the other alternative, but we would be bonded, bonded for life, that normally means in magical terms that we will never be with anyone else. We – oh, shit.”   
He starts to laugh maniacally.   
His fucking parents were going to lose their shit.

When he looks back at Granger she is scowling.   
“I’m glad you find this so amusing Malfoy.”   
She spits at him.

“I'm sorry.”  
He says, raising his hands in mock surrender.

“I was just thinking about my parents and their reaction. But it's their fault I’m in this situation anyway, so I guess, I don't really care anymore.” He says haughtily.

Bridging his hands behind his head he leans back and stares at the ceiling. How very eye opening this has been. 

“Malfoy? We need to find out how to complete the bond. Start reading!” She demands.

Thrusting a book towards him as she walks past, presumably to get more books. The pain in his jaw suddenly intensifies, with horror he realises his canines have become long and sharp as he runs his tongue over his elongated teeth.

“Granger! My teeth!” He shouts. 

Jumping up, he causes her to stumble on her way past with more books. Reacting without thinking he catches her drawing her close to his chest.   
_Merlin, she is the sweetest smelling thing._

*****************

Golden eyes gaze down at her, she is pulled tight against his chest and she really can't deny anymore how unbelievable it feels to be pressed against him. The books lie forgotten on the floor as she feels his hands start to run up and down her back. He dips his head and nuzzles her neck.

“I - I’ve never wanted anyone more than I want you right now Granger.” He whispers.

The low timbre of his voice resonates through her.  
She realises Malfoy is still somewhat in control, she thinks they should start reading again. Time is short for figuring out how to complete the bond. Just as she's going to suggest this, she feels his lips tentatively brush against her neck. Her mind goes blank.

His kisses become more insistent, his mouth open, she feels his tongue start to run up her neck, he moans, her stomach flutters and clenches. She starts to run her hands through his hair, her breath coming quicker and deeper. His hands start to roam, seemingly unable to leave one bit of her unexplored. 

Both hands come up and run through her hair, eventually grasping handfuls at the base of her neck, he pulls her head back, tilting her face up to meet his. His hands are so large his thumbs rest on her jaw, running soothing tracks along it. 

The only sound is coming from their combined, accelerated breathing.   
She looks into his eyes, grey again, shimmering so much they look silver. 

He crashes his lips to hers and she feels almost lightheaded. She opens her mouth and tentatively joins his tongue as the kiss becomes more fraught and desperate.   
She wants to feel him, with trembling hands she starts pulling at his shirt, needing to touch his skin. With one hand he rips it off. Buttons bouncing over the stone floor. 

Running her hands over his back, his muscles are like solid cords beneath her fingers.  
He almost whimpers, his breath stuttering. He starts unbuttoning her shirt, but loses patience at the first button and uses both hands to pull it apart.

Kissing a trail down her neck, she arches it to the side, giving him unfettered access to continue his attentions. One hand comes up and plays with her nipple through her bra.  
It feels like something starts to coil in her pelvis region. 

She frantically runs her hands through his hair and moans as his mouth closes around her nipple. She flings her head back and pushes his head further, urging him on, needing more.   
He hums in appreciation sending vibrations through the nipple he's sucking.  
His free hand snakes up her thigh, pushing aside her pants to put one finger inside her.

"Yes, Draco more." She manages to whine out.

His head shoots up, eyes heavy with lust. So quickly, she doesn't even register it happening, he picks her up. She wraps her legs around his waist and he moves them to the nearest sofa.   
He places her on the sofa and climbs over her, kissing her again. She doesn't think she could ever be tired of being kissed by him, she feels so out of control, yet so unwilling to regain her normally sensible and careful self, as she urges him to continue with her hands and lips.

"Say it again." He murmurs between kisses. 

"What?" She responds. Not comprehending much at this moment.

"My name." He mumbles making his way down her neck now.

His fingers dip into her pants again, and he begins to play around her entrance seeming to be looking for something.

She's so distracted by his mouth, which is licking and sucking her nipple, she almost jumps when his fingers brush over something that feels blissful. He raises his head and looks at her smirking.

"Oh my, yes oh, yes Draco there." She manages to stammer out.

He starts rotating his fingers around her clitoris and she feels something building, a pleasure she's never felt with anyone else before.

She's chasing the feeling as it builds, not knowing where it is going, but somehow desperate to get there. The sensation is almost too much, and not enough at the same time.  
She begins writhing around, thrusting into his fingers, her hands grabbing his hair, needing to urge him on, touch him, she doesn't know; only that she has to do it. 

“Please, Please.” She begs. 

Feeling like she is on the precipice of something, he grazes her nipple with his teeth and increases the pace of his fingers and a wave of pure pleasure crashes over her. Her eyes roll into the back of her head and she cries out. She feels herself float down and locks eyes with Draco, who looks positively feral. 

He doesn't break eye contact as he slips two fingers into her now soaking vagina. 

"I need to fuck you Granger. I want to fuck you more than I've ever wanted anything." He says this with an intensity that should scare her. It just makes her want him more.

She lurches forward, grabs his head in her hands and begins to kiss him. She stretches down and feels for the bulge in his boxers. Totally oblivious to when his trousers came off.  
He grunts as she starts to rub him and he thrusts forward into her hands, he quickly stops and wrenches his boxers off like they are on fire.  
He's significantly bigger than any other boy she's touched. She's glad she's not a virgin and fleetingly hopes this goes better than the first time she had sex, she grips his dick and starts pumping up and down.  
He shuts his eyes and his jaw clenches. He breathes heavily through his nose. 

Feeling desire like she's never felt for anyone before, having never felt this wanted or needed, it briefly flits through her brain who she's with and she feels a moment of hesitation, a sense of bewilderment of how this day has gone.

She's surprised when he attacks her mouth with another kiss, this one hungrier than any of the others. Feeling like she's in danger of sinking into the sofa with the force of it.

"Can't - can't wait. Need to be inside you now, is this - your -?”   
He almost sounds like he's in pain.  
  
“No.” She rushes out quickly both seemingly knowing he is referring to whether her virginity is still intact. 

His movements are erratic and hurried as he pulls her pants down and guides himself to her entrance.

She gasps as he slams into her and feels herself gripping his shoulders. His size making it uncomfortable. He pauses when he's fully seated within her. His body seems to be trembling. He places a featherlight kiss on her lips, his brows pulled together, his eyes closed and then slowly starts to move.

She starts to move with him, so wet from her earlier orgasm that slowly the stretching becomes enjoyable. He's muttering things into her ear between kisses.   
"So perfect.”   
“So fucking tight.”   
“Your pussy feels so good."

His speed starts to increase, his thrusts become more forceful, he takes one of her legs and puts it over his shoulder. Suddenly his cock is pressing into something that causes her earlier feelings to return. She urges him on.  
"Draco. Harder. More!"

His head is buried in her neck, he grabs her hands and holds them in place with one hand above her head. She closes her eyes, totally lost in the pleasure she's feeling. He's growling in her ear now intent and clear.  
"Mine.”   
“Mine.”   
“No one will ever take you away from me.”   
“So fucking perfect.”   
“All mine."

She's so lost in the sensations, she suddenly peaks, toes curling, screaming out his name.  
She feels something prick into her skin on her neck. She sees stars. She hears a gasp of surprise and opens her eyes to Draco’s startled face, her eyes widen in wonder at the wings that have appeared on his back. They are so beautiful, she is mesmerized. Spreading out two metres either side whilst not even extended, she can only imagine how large they really are. So black they make his pale skin seem translucent and unexpectedly, they are covered in ebony feathers. Female Veelas have featherless wings. She reaches out unable to stop herself and runs her fingers along the silky plumage. 

Draco roars as his hips stutter, slamming into her three more times, before almost collapsing on top of her, still inside as far as he can go.   
Slowly as she gets her breath back he starts to pull out of her. She feels their combined fluids start to seep out. All she can hear is their laboured breathing. She knows she should feel like this was stupid or irrational. But she doesn't. She just feels good. 

**********

Her hair is everywhere, it tickles and he loves it. He can't ever remember feeling this content. He moves his shoulders, and is both surprised and relieved to find his wings have disappeared. He hopes they just make another appearance during sex as he will definitely have to encourage Granger to touch them again, he hasn't ever come so hard in his entire life. 

He pulls her into his arms and rolls onto his side so they are facing each other. She is flushed and her eyes look dazed. She looks how he feels. He kisses her forehead and she buries her head into his shoulder. 

He knows the bond is complete, can feel her connection to him. Feels like he would be able to find her wherever she was, over any distance like she is tethered to his very soul.

He wonders what it's like for her.   
“Can you feel it?” He asks, running his hands up and down her back.

“ Hmmmm?” She pulls back slowly to look at him.

“The bond. Did it hurt when I bit you? I didn't even know I was doing it. I guess we don't have to do all that reading now.” He says, his voice mellow.

Her eyes open a fraction wider, and she places her hand on her neck where the bite is. 

“I - I suppose I didn't really notice at all. My mind was definitely elsewhere.”   
She smiles shyly at him. 

“But we most definitely will be doing more reading! We have barely touched the surface on what this means and the ramifications.” She stops and seems lost in thought.

“Our lives have totally changed now Draco, we’re on opposite sides of an upcoming war. One that I will likely have to fight in.” Her brows scrunch together and her eyes fix on him.

He feels his body prickle with anger and pulls her even tighter to him, taking her chin in one hand. He inhales her satisfying scent to try and calm himself down.

“No one. I mean no one will hurt you or take you away from me. You. Are. Mine.” He practically growls.

He feels his teeth elongate and is sure his eyes have changed colour, but unlike before its not uncontrollable. The Veela and him at peace, now he has his mate.

She takes his hand and squeezes it. He notices she's cold and without thinking wandlessly summons a blanket from the other sofa. He wraps her up in it and then notices her staring at him incredulously and shaking her head. He picks her hand up again and begins to play with their entwined fingers, always feeling better with the most physical contact he can achieve. He doesn't question how he feels, not anymore. She is his mate and magic beyond his comprehension fated that they belong together. 

“We have a lot to read into Draco. We also have a lot of things we need to decide.” She trails off looking down at their hands. 

“I know Granger. But you're my priority now. I won't be parted from you. I can't.”   
He tries not to let agitation colour his tone but the very thought of being apart from her for any length of time sets his teeth on edge.

“What a mess this is.” She says forlornly.

He feels his heart sink at her words. His mood blackens instantly.

“What are we going to do?” She looks at him and runs her hand down his cheek.

He leans into her hand, kisses it and answers. His own tone now serious and solemn.

“I don't know Granger.” 


End file.
